


Life's Little Miracles

by SHConsultMe (iamapdssufferer)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Steve Rogers, baby surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamapdssufferer/pseuds/SHConsultMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt:</p>
<p>Steve/Tony; Pregnant Steve, them hearing the heartbeat for the first time. </p>
<p>I took the liberty of adding a little surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehawkeye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehawkeye/gifts).



The cold of the gel on his stomach, the woman working the wand, the image on the small screen....they all became background noise, filler information for a moment. All he could focus on was the feeling of Tony's hand squeezing his own, and the noise filling the air. The /heart beat/ filling the air.

Steve didn't want to speak, for fear of wrecking the moment, but he needed to vocalise it, needed to speak aloud about what was happening. "Tony...Tony, our /baby/."

He got a soft, "I know." in return, and a gentle squeeze on his hand.

When the mind numbing awe wore off and was replaced by an awe that allowed him to actually function, his brows creased in confusion. "I-...the heart beat sounds like it's echoing?"

Tony let out a soft sound of concern from just beyond his shoulder, and a cold sweat broke out over his whole body. If Tony was concerned, that wasn't good. It meant he had no explanation of his own.

A moment later, a quiet laugh broke through the air. The machine technician gave them a fond smile. "Well, this is a bit of a surprise, though it really shouldn't be. I'm pleased to be the one to tell you two this. Congrats! You're having twins. We didn't know before because one of them seems to be a bit shy, hiding behind their sibling." She moved the wand to the side of his stomach and nodded her head towards the screen. "But there it is now, you see?"

If Steve had thought that the sight of their unborn baby was the most beautiful thing ever, and the sound of its heart beating the most perfect music...it didn't compare at all to the sight, the sound of both of those things after being doubled.

He looked up at Tony in awe and joy, matching tears welling up in his and his fiancé's eyes. "/Tony/." His voice was little more than a shocked exhale. "Tony, we- Twins..."

A soft laugh met his words, and then there were lips on his own. The kiss was short and sweet, and it left him breathless. Tony's words were mumbled softly, for his ears only. "I love you, Steve, and I'm gonna love the hell out of both of our babies."


	2. The One Where Steve Prays For an Alien Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve would love an alien threat, AIM, even Hydra attacking-- anything to get Tony to stop fussing over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, finally adding on to this story. Maybe eventually I'll do a prequel--how they finally got together, and deciding to have a baby, etc. Depends on how people react to this, I guess! There'll probably be a few more chapters here, peeking at their future, and the kids growing up and whatnot. Let me know in the comments, or on tumblr (same username as here), what you guys would like to see, if anything (:
> 
> I'm not 100% pleased with it, but I just checked on my stories and wrote this on the fly, so this is literally like, a thirty minute project. I'll probably come back and poke at it when it isn't 2 AM.
> 
> Feel free to comment here or shoot me an ask on my tumblr (iamapdssufferer) and let me know your thoughts, or if you have any requests for future chapter themes/plots!

Steve Rogers looked like he'd eaten an entire turkey -and maybe a chicken as well. 'Perks' of being pregnant with twins; at eight months, he looked like one of the balloons you'd expect to see in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade. 

Well, that wasn't true. The perk part, at least. No, him looking so obviously pregnant was, in Steve's eyes, a major drawback. Tony wouldn't stop treating him like he was a china doll. The man had even tried helping Steve use the restroom until Steve had not-so-gently shown him the door.

The entire situation was a riot to one Clint Barton, as Steve grumpily recounted the earlier scene. "He seriously tried to help you take a piss? That's fucking gorgeous, man. You're going to be able to tease him with this for the rest of your lives!" But Clint eyed the ice cream scarfing male beside him, and let out a quiet sigh. "Real talk, though, man. Don't be so hard on Tony. He's just worried. You can't tell me you wouldn't be fretting over him just as much, if not more, were your roles reversed. Cut the guy a little slack."

Steve grumbled quietly into his ice cream, before lowering the container with a sigh and leaning his head back on the couch. "Yeah, I know. It's just driving me mad. On one hand I've got mini soccer players wreaking havoc on my insides, and on the other I've got an overworried Tony. He's hardly even sleeping these days, just in case I wake up in the night and need something. I just need him to relax. His constant worrying isn't making anything better." 

Steve twisted his wedding band with his right hand, working his bottom lip between his teeth. "Any chance you could maybe trap him down in his lab for a bit with some work on your bow, maybe jar him back to normal?"

Clint just shook his head, resting a hand over Steve's fidgeting ones. "Just talk to him. I know your hormones are all out of whack right now so I won't hold that ridiculous request against you, but getting someone else to deal with your issues won't help either of you in the long run. Now c'mon, share the ice cream, your mini-caps don't need the whole carton."

\-----

It took another week for Steve to finally crack. He and Tony had been on their way to a checkup -only two more weeks before the babies were due- and Tony had fallen asleep at the wheel. Thank that genuis brain of his for JARVIS, who took over immediately and made sure they didn't even swerve--but that was the last straw.

The resulting fight -or, more acurately, the resulting spectacle of Steve screaming at Tony in the middle of of the street- left one man furious, and the other crushed under the weight of his guilt. 

Steve had gone on to his appointment alone, and Tony had sat in the middle of the sidewalk for hours, staring at his hands in stunned silence before Bruce finally collected him and brought him back to the Tower.

They didn't speak for two weeks. Not even when the AIM attack Steve had secretly, and guilt-riddenly prayed for, occurred. Tony had, thankfully, gotten himself as close to normal and healthy as one could ever expect of him, and had been sent to assemble with the rest of the team -sans their pregnant Captain.

Tony was still fighting when Steve went into labour. 

AIM managed to knock out Tony's suit, and Clint could only watch with growing horror and panic as Tony plummeted to the ground. No one got there fast enough to catch him.

Steve was half delirious with pain -anesthetics never lasted very long, so he felt as they cut into his abdomen, as they pulled out his children. He was hardly aware of Pepper pushing his hair back, whispering to him that he was doing great, that everything was going well -all he knew was that Tony was gone, and the knowledge lodged a shunt of pain deep into his heart.

He wasn't told until hours later that Tony'd been hurt.  
\-------

Tony woke up to the very quiet sounds of a baby feeding, and a voice murmuring, right by him.

"Atta girl, you have to drink up if you want to grow up big and strong, like your daddies." At this point, there was a slightly shuddering breath, and Tony heard the sound of gentle patting. It was with a sudden clarity that he realised what was going on. Steve was in the room, and feeding one of their children. Well, burping them, now. He heard the soft sound of the baby burping, and then a long moment of rustling before there was just silence. And then a hand took his. 

"Wake up, you jerk. Wake up so you can hover and fuss and fall in love with our babies. Please. I don't know how I'll do this without you. Who else can teach them how to get into trouble and accidentally light everything on fire?" There was a choked laugh. "I love you, Tony. Please come back to me."

It was heart wrenching, to say the least, and the sound of his husband in so much emotional distress-when he could help? It gave Tony strength. He twitched his fingers, before slowing gripping Steve's hand and forcing his eyes open. His voice was rough, and it hurt to talk, but he needed to reassure the wonderful man who'd given him everything he'd ever wanted.

"I haven't gone anywhere."


End file.
